


Quiet the Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: 20th Century, 21st Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Multi, alpha kids come in later, loops, mention of Miss Peregrines kids, no miss peregrines children, peculiarstuck, rose is an ymbryne, switch between timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, your 21 years old and live in a house full of people. If you said this to someone there first thought would be 'okay, normal guy', for the most part that's true, other than the fact that you are known as peculiar, so not normal at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wont be posting the next chapter for awhile, only because i have been working on other fanfics, as well as this one. There for, i don't know how long it will be before i post again.
> 
>  So thanks, and i'm sorry.

Like every other morning the sun creeps in through the curtain that are drawn in attempt cover the window of your room. Your hand searches blindly for your glasses, your fingers tangle around the frame, you take hold, bringing them to you face, then push them up your nose. You blink letting your eyes adjust. Your eyes wonder around the room, resting on the curtain swaying with the light breeze coming through the small window. You get out of bed and stumble over to the window, opening it fully so you can feel the cool air refresh your face.

"…John shut the window" your sister complains from her bed across the room. You snort, "This is your fault, if you didn’t leave the window open last night I wouldn’t have had the urge to come over here." You joke and she laughs, still giggling while she puts her round glass on.

You quickly change into dark blue jeans and a white tee and quickly leave the room to let your sister get changed. You shut the door quietly and walk down the hallway to the bamboo staircase. You place your right hand and the bamboo rail and begin taking quiet steps down the stairs.

"Wonderful seeing you this morning, John." You don’t even have to look to know who is greeting you.

"Morning Kanaya." You say looking up and instantly meeting her forest green eyes. A small smile is placed upon her dark lips.

"Jade isn’t awake, is she?" she asks tucking a small strand of hair behind her pointy elf like ear. "Rose simply asked for me to check up on her this fine morning, seems she's coming down with something."

"Yeah, she was awake when I got up. She didn’t seem sick." Thinking back to mere minutes ago, as you reach the landing where Kanaya stands.

"None the less, I'll bring her some tea. Would you care for a serving?"

"No thanks, but do you know where Rose is?"

She frowns, "Rose is currently occupied, but I could always assist if you believe I'm an acceptable candidate."

"No, it's okay, thanks though Kanaya."

"Anytime, and if you change your mind, please don’t hesitate to ask for my assistance." A small smile pulls her lips exposing her pointy teeth, and with a small nod she turns and walks down the hallway, her black shoes clicking against the wood floor.

You stand there for a moment eyes resting on the plush bench against the hallways wall. Of course, Kanaya had taken it upon herself to make small pillows for it, classic Kanaya. You wonder what exactly Rose is busy with, but don’t dwell on it.

You continue down the long hallway, hands brushing against the wood walls. You reach your destination turning and placing your hand on the metal door knob. You turn the knob and push the door open. Walking in, the familiar smell of old books hits your nose. You stand there for a moment before closing  
the door and walking over to your usual blue cushion. The same book rests upon the blue material. Last night you decided to resume it tomorrow aka today. So here you are.

You take the book into your hand and plop down on the cushion, flipping through to find your page. Your personally not much of a reader, but Rose convinced you to read this book. She can be persuasive, but only when these things are needed to accomplish something.

Minutes go by as you read the action novel, you only break when hearing a familiar cackle from the hallway. Moments later the door slips open revealing a head of black hair.

You roll your eyes, "Hey Tez" you say looking at your page number and then shutting the book. 

She slips into the room, coming fully into view. She's wearing her usual teal shirt, shorts with dinosaurs on them, her red dragon cape draped over her, and pyralspite (her scalemate aka a dragon plush doll) in her left arm, while her right arm carries her cane.

She cackles, and it rings through your ear even after she contains herself. "Hello John" she says slinking over to you, her eyes hidden behind her pointy red glasses.

"You're not usually up this early, is today a special occasion?" It's no secret that Terezi doesn’t get up willingly unless it’s a holiday.

"I'm afraid Karkles is arguing with Rose." She doesn’t have to explain anymore, Karkat, or as she like to call him, Karkles, is not exactly a quite person expectially when he's in a mood, which honestly is most of the time.

"Oh, that explains why Rose in occupied, though I can't say this is anything unusual." You shrug and she seems to think it's funny.

"John I can't believe you just shrugged, I'm blind and you just shrugged. You are sinful to all blind people." She cackles like a mad man, but it only lasts a few seconds before it's only a smirk.

You roll your eyes and she loses control once again, she had sat down beside you minute's ago, and now her head was flung back, body shaking with her sick humor. She is able to let out a ‘another point for me' before the devilish giggles take over her. She is a total nutcase.

Throughout her laughs, you just sit there watching, there's a grin on your face and you have no desire to hide it. Yeah you get really annoyed by Terezi, she's insufferable to say the least, but everyone in this household has an important role in your life, and you would hate for it to be any other way. Saying that, it's probably a good time to introduce yourself.

Your name is John Egbert, your 21 years old and live in a house full of people. If you said this to someone there first thought would be 'okay, normal guy', for the most part that's true, other than the fact that you are known as peculiar, so not normal at all.

Everyone you live with is peculiar, that’s why you all live together, to stay hidden from normal people (although there is a joke in your house where you all call them muggles, from harry potter, aka none magic or none peculiar). For instance, oxygen isn’t something you need, your lungs don’t need to work. So technically you don’t need oxygen, your lungs work, you just can live without taking a breath.

Your sister Jade, can grow plants, in fact she can kind of control them. There's not much to say about hers, other than she can grow literally anything, it's really cool.

When you and Jade where born, mom and dad freaked out because their baby had no pulse, of course they couldn’t tell Jade was peculiar yet, she couldn’t show it at birth, but yours wasn’t so subtle, you weren’t breathing and yet your eyes where flickering open and closed. Dad was amazed because this was the same case as his mothers, or your grandmother. Well, not the same, her peculiarity was to revive, she died only days before your birth. It was lucky mom didn’t have you and Jade at a hospital, if she did, you and Jade would have had tests done on you, and it would be just like it is in movies.

After a few months, your family moved to the suburbs in hopes to keep you and Jade hidden from humanity. It worked, for years, but because of your parent's sacrifice to keep you both safe, your mom got ill and died when you both where seven. Years went by, at the age of 12 your father got ill too, and when he passed you and Jade had to learn to survive on your own.

But that only lasted a few weeks before Rose came looking for you both. At the time neither of you had any idea who Rose was, she explained everything, and you both went with her. She brought you both to a small cabin, it only had 2 rooms, one for her and one for you and Jade.

You stayed there for about a month before Rose explained that she found a perfect place to make a loop. The loop was made in 1956. The 3 of you were originally from the 1990s (to be precise, you were born in 1996), but Rose made the travel through loops to get to 1955. The travel took about a year, so Rose was 14 when she officially made the loop, and you and Jade where 13. So the three of you left the present in 2009, though once in a while everyone in the house would go into the present to catch up on age.

Rose slowly found more peculiars, starting with Kanaya and Karkat. Rose found them desperately trying to stay alive in Amstedam. Weeks later she found Terezi, Vriska, and Gamzee, and on her way home, Sollux, and Aradia.

To this day, you still have no idea why she went on small travels ending with her bring home new people. You know that the full reason isn’t just her looking to take in more peculiars. It’s something else, something she isn’t willing to share.


End file.
